


This Is A School

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, its a school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader wants Logan because the house is empty





	This Is A School

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Haruka
> 
> Request - A Logan/Female!Reader. Where the reader is younger than Logan,also smaller in height and they are secretly dating and they normally do not even talk to each other when they are with the rest of the team or in the school so people assume they aren't even friends or anything until one day the team comes back from a mission and find the reader with her skirt hiked up while riding Logan

"No one's around today," You said in Logan's ear playfully as he sat in the dining room with a newspaper in his hands.

 

You could see the hair on his neck stand up. It always happened whenever you got dangerously close. Your hot breath against his neck drove him crazy. 

 

"They'll be back soon," Logan told you, but you didn't wanna hide anymore.

 

You'd started seeing Logan a while ago, but for some reason, it just stayed a thing between you two. Logan didn't want to favour you in front of everyone. There had always been a chemistry between the two of you, but you ignored it until you graduated. However, the moment you did, you somehow couldn't keep your hands off of each other. 

 

You were practically indestructible. Well, not entirely, you bruised, you got hurt, but it was always only skin deep. So, whereas Logan's hickeys healed, you were sometimes covered in them for days at an end. You were sure that the Professor knew what was going on, but he'd sworn to never poke his nose where it didn't belong, so he never said anything either. No one would have ever even imagined that you and Logan were a thing because apart from the clear age difference, you which much smaller in size too. 

 

He was built like a brick house, whereas you were light on your toes like a mouse. 

 

"Baby," You whispered against his ear as your tongue licked Logan earlobe and walked around the couch to stand in front of him

 

"It's the middle of summer, Y/N," Logan started as he looked at you, taking your hand in his, "You sure you wanna wear turtle necks to hide what I do to you?" He cocked a brow as he put down the newspaper

 

You suddenly straddle him, rubbing your core against his jeans, thank goodness you'd worn a skirt today. 

 

"Maybe I don't want to hide it anymore?" You said softly as you leaned in for a kiss. 

 

Logan growled into the kiss as you bit his lip and smirked. His hands dropped to your waist, pulling you in closer as you ground against his crotch again. 

 

"You're killin' me," Logan whispered into the kiss 

 

"Make me feel good," You said as you stood up on your knees, undoing his belt and springing Logan's erection free. 

 

You gave him a few painfully slow strokes, smearing the precum on the tip with your thumb. 

 

You took the thumb, gave it a long lick and saw Logan's eyes darken with lust. Pure animalistic lust. 

 

He pulled you into a bruising kiss as another hand went under your skirt, only to find that you weren't wearing any panties. 

 

A finger pushed through your wet folds, which was shortly joined by another one as Logan preferred to stretch you open before thrusting into you. He was always considerate of the size difference between you and him. 

 

He nibbled down on your neck, sucking and licking, knowing fully well that hickeys will litter you tomorrow. 

 

"Logan, please," You whimpered and with one quick push, he was filling you completely 

 

Waiting for you to adjust to him, neither of you moved or said anything. 

 

Slowly, you rolled your hips against him, and he held onto your waist so tightly, that you could feel his handprints forming even through the dress that you were wearing.

 

You moaned softly as he grunted while kissing your shoulder, and you held onto his neck for dear life. 

 

"What the hell?!" You heard Scott squeal 

 

"Don't go in there, Scott," Jean came in running 

 

"Well, it's honestly about time everyone knew," Charles smirked as he rolled away 

 

Your bright red cheeks made Logan's heart flutter. If he would have to pinpoint that one moment which made him fall for you, this would be it, but for now, he knows better than to say anything to he'll just growl and pull out his claws while he looked murderously at Scott but never letting go of you. 

 

"A little privacy would be nice, Scotty," Logan said 

 

"This is a school!" Scott told Logan, not believing that he would ever actually have to explain this, yet, here you were.  


End file.
